Follow My Lead
by gg42
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a famous singer. He has a reputation for choosing pretty boys to serenade during his concerts. There are also rumours that Kurt takes those boys backstage and has his way with them after the show. Blaine doesn't believe them. Until he finds himself bouncing up and down on the star in his dressing room after a show.


**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings: **Kurt/Blaine  
**Warnings: **Age difference, Semi-public sex, Riding  
**Summary:** A short one-shot written for a GKM prompt.

Kurt Hummel is a famous singer. He has a reputation for choosing pretty boys to serenade during his concerts. There are also rumours that Kurt takes those boys backstage and has his way with them after the show. Blaine doesn't believe them. Until he finds himself bouncing up and down on Kurt's dick in his dressing room after a show.

**Follow My Lead**

Kurt Hummel was many things to many people. Famous Broadway star turned mainstream pop idol, good son, dependable brother, judge on The Voice, taker of pretty young thing's virginities in green rooms and dressing rooms far and wide.

Sure, there had been rumors splashed across the internet but Blaine didn't believe them. Of course, you know what they say...where there's smoke, there's fire and that's how Blaine Anderson found himself to be waiting in the dimly lit dressing room of the local theatre that had KURT HUMMEL splashed across a gold star on the door.

Blaine was breathless when the stunning singer had pointed to him from the stage and held out his hand in invitation to join him for the cheesy romantic song that signaled the end of the encore. Sure, he knew the move was coming, it happened at every one of Kurt's shows, but he didn't think he'd ever be the one singled out in a crowd of thousands. He made a mental note to thank his big brother, Cooper, for getting him the greats seats so close to the stage and that Kurt was touring smaller local theatres in an effort to get back to his roots after the stadium tour last summer.

Security guards showed up swiftly to guide him onto the stage and soon enough he was being blinded by the spotlight and dazzled by the lithe popstar who was kissing his hand and singing only to him in that moment.

The roar of the crowd became deafening once the song was over and Blaine stood there swooning as the stage lights went down and the house lights came up. A mousy young woman led him off stage and parked him inside Kurt's dressing room door with strict instructions to wait there and to not wander off.

Minutes later a freshly showered and shirtless Kurt strode in, towel draped over his shoulders, sweatpants slung low on his hips. Blaine's mouth dropped as he eyed the pale expanse of toned chest and abs that were on display. _Fuck, he was hot. _

"Hi, I'm Kurt and you are?"

"B-Blaine. Blaine. Um, I'm Blaine" he said rising from his seat, unsure of whether to shake the star's hand.

Kurt moved in quickly, kissing him on the cheek and giving him a quick hug. "Well, Blaine, you were great up there by the way."

"I-I was?"

"Wow, you're adorable, aren't you? How old are you, Blaine?"

"Sixteen"

Kurt smiled and rubbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Would you like something to drink? Juice, water, champagne perhaps?"

"Oh, um. Water. Water's good. Please."

"Sparkling or still, sweetie?"

"S-still, please"

Kurt gathered a bottle of still and sparkling Evian water and poured a glass for them both.

"Shall we toast?"

"Um, what to?"

"To a successful hometown show? Or perhaps to the sweet blushing boy before me?"

Blaine's face flushed a deeper shade of red as he bit his lip nervously.

"You don't know just how gorgeous you are, do you Blaine?"

_Is Kurt freaking Hummel hitting on him? Holy sweet mother of God!_

"No, I'm serious. You're so handsome" Kurt said sincerely as he moved closer and held his glass up, ready to toast.

Blaine looked up at the taller man through his long eyelashes, licked his lips quickly and held up his glass next to the star's.

Kurt cleared his throat. "How about we toast to…gorgeous talented young men. May we always have the pleasure of their company" he teased as he clinked their glasses together and took a long sip of water.

He watched the teen's throat as he swallowed, his eyes tracking the bob of Blaine's Adams apple. Setting his glass down, he stroked his hand up and down the teen's arm, letting it finally rest on his bicep.

"Is there anything you'd like me to sign?"

Blaine glanced at the hand on his arm and back to his drink, eyes wide, as he stuttered out "Uh, um, I didn't bring anything with me."

"Well, I could always sign your stomach or arm or anywhere you like really"

"My stomach?"

"Sure, I bet it'd look really good there…let's see" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine's polo shirt from his pants and rucked it up to uncover his tanned abs. "Oh yes, just perfect" he murmured as he trailed his fingertips across the warm skin. He watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered closed while he kept stroking along the dips along his stomach, swirling in an indistinguishable pattern.

"You like that?" he whispered close to the teen's ear.

"Mmmm"

Kurt's fingertips travelled downwards, catching on the waistband and dropping away.

"Why don't we take this off, so I can see what I'm working with, hmm?"

"'kay" Blaine murmured as Kurt's hands tugged at his bowtie and then he watched the blue eyed star as his shirt was peeled off. He swallowed thickly at the way the star's eyes both widened and darkened when Blaine's chest was revealed.

"So perfect"

Blaine hissed as Kurt pinched one of his nipples, his mouth dropping open as it was twisted just a little. "Uh, K-ku-oh"

"Mm, does that feel good, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded deliriously as he realized that Kurt was leaning in to kiss him. Suddenly, Blaine was wrapped up in his arms and being kissed hotly, the star's mouth devouring his own as their tongues writhed together.

Kurt pressed himself up against Blaine, feeling the teen's arousal push against his own.

He mouthed at the boy's neck as he palmed his hard dick over top of his brightly colored jeans, smiling to himself as soft moans filled the room.

"You feel so good, Blaine. Do you want to feel me?"

"Yeah" the teen agreed in a daze and Kurt took his hand, leading the way to his own pants, slipping under the waistband and letting him cup his stiff cock before letting go.

Blaine wrapped his hand around the throbbing dick and pumped it slowly, experimentally. It wasn't his first time feeling someone else but he never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd be doing this with The Kurt Hummel. He felt Kurt's head drop onto his shoulder as he panted into his neck.

"Yeah, touch me, Blaine. You know what to do, don't you my pretty boy? You know how to make me feel good. Ohhh, yeah. Faster, sweetie. Hngh, just like that" he mumbled as Blaine stroked faster, using a tighter grip.

Blaine frowned as Kurt pulled away from him suddenly but was soon agape once more as the star dropped his sweatpants, showing off his hard and leaking dick.

"You want to taste it, don't you?"

Blaine's eyes flickered between the twitching cock and Kurt's mesmerizing eyes, suddenly realizing he was licking his lips again.

"C'mon. C'mere, sweetie. It's ok to want it."

Blaine stumbled forward, dropped into his former seat on the settee and pulled Kurt closer by the hips. Tentatively, he pulled the cock towards his mouth, letting his tongue lave over the head and tasting the droplets of pre-cum that formed with every tongue lashing. Eventually, he bobbed his head over the length of Kurt's cock, taking as much as he could without choking.

"Oh, sweetie. Your mouth feels so good. Mmm, suck it harder, baby."

A knock at the door interrupted them and Blaine stood immediately, braced by Kurt's arms holding his biceps so he couldn't flee.

"Shh, it's ok. It's probably just Marley. I can get rid of her" he whispered to Blaine before speaking loudly towards the door. "Yes?"

"Kurt? Can I come in?" a timid female voice asked.

"I'm changing Marley. What do you need?" Kurt asked as his hands dropped to Blaine's belt, where they unbuckled it and unzipped his pants.

Blaine simply watched as Kurt's hands moved seemingly automatically as they divested him of his trousers, underwear and shoes while he carried on a conversation with Marley who remained on the other side of the closed dressing room door.

Kurt stepped away to pull a tube from his toiletries bag but was back in a flash, squirting lube onto his fingers, leaning in and around to spread Blaine's cheeks and dabbing a slick finger at his entrance.

Blaine's soft groan made Kurt smile as he discussed his interview schedule for the next morning with Marley. He pushed a slim finger inside the teen and captured his lips between his own for a short kiss.

Several minutes went by like this, varying numbers of slippery fingers pushing and stretching inside Blaine while radio stations and times were confirmed.

Finally Marley was dismissed by Kurt, telling her that he needed to concentrate on his moisturizing routine, at which point Kurt pulled away from Blaine once more.

Diving back into his bag on the table, he ripped open a condom, rolled it on and slicked up his cock. He sauntered back over and twirled Blaine around with a smile as he sat, slouched on the two-seater. Making grabby hands at the boy, he captured Blaine's hand and pulled him down to straddle his lap.

Blaine settled his hands on Kurt's shoulders as he felt the older man line his dick up, nudging against his opening.

"Mmm, sweetie. I need you to sit down on it real slow, ok?"

Blaine nodded and let himself be lowered by Kurt's free hand on his hip. The pressure on his backside increased until it was almost painful but then the head of Kurt's cock popped inside the hole and Blaine squeezed around the tip instinctively.

Kurt tipped his head back and groaned. "Fuck, sweetie, you're so tight. Uh. Ohhh."

Blaine let out a long breath, trying to help his muscles relax, and managed to slide further down the star's cock.

"Yeah, that's better, sweetie. So good. You feel sooo good, baby."

Blaine sat in the star's lap, impaled on a long cock and looking down at his own, which was weeping copious amounts of pre-cum on Kurt's stomach. Kurt's attention snapped back to watching Blaine's face before realizing that he needed to relax a little more before the real fucking could begin. The hand on his hip tightened its grip slightly as the other wrapped around Blaine's dick and he set about stroking him with an even rhythm to encourage him to move.

It worked and Blaine's hips stuttered into action as he fucked up into Kurt's fist and then understanding that there was pleasure sparking inside him as well, he rocked back down. Blaine draped his arms around Kurt's neck and he started to bounce on the star's cock in earnest, recognizing that he was now a fully-fledged groupie and that, if he ever found out, his big brother would be ridiculously proud to know he was fucking one the last year's Sexiest Men Alive.

"Muh, uh, Kurt. Oh God, Kuuu-rt. Clooo-se."

"Oh, oh, sweetie, don't stop. For God's sake, don't stop."

Blaine's face screwed up as he tried to hold off his orgasm but it was in vain, the swirling burn in his stomach raced through his body as stars shattered in his blood, leaving a twinkling feeling in his toes, fingertips and cheeks. He let out a loud moan that turned into Kurt's name and his cock still encased in Kurt's hand, erupted in a fountain of cum.

The rhythmic tightening of Blaine's ass as his release pumped through his veins sent Kurt over the edge. Pulling the boy close to his chest, he caught the teen's upper lip between his and panted into his mouth as he came gushing into the condom.

They leant against each other as their bodies cooled and their breath returned.

"You're so gorgeous, sweetie and such a good fuck" Kurt said as his head dropped back against the wall. "Are you sure I can't sign anything, do anything for you?"

Blaine took the chance to kiss and nibble at the star's exposed neck as he thought about it. "Hmm, m-maybe you could get me tickets to your next show?"

Kurt smiled as the teen bit down on his earlobe. "I think I can manage that, if you can manage an encore performance. Whaddaya say?"

Blaine simply grinned and dove in to kiss the star hard. If he was going to be Kurt's groupie, he'd be the best damn groupie he'd ever had.

_Fin_

**A/N: **Sorry I've been MIA from my other projects. I have forgotten them or lost inspiration just struggling to put words on the page due to other commitments but I will get there.


End file.
